


where sunless rivers weep, their waves into the deep

by thefaceofno



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, naps, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/pseuds/thefaceofno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex hears laughing on the peripheral of his senses and scrunches up his nose, shoving his face further into the warm, sleep damp corner his forehead is resting in. His bed shakes a little and Dex grips tighter, frowning. Nursey’s voice from right underneath him says, “Shit, you’re right. He’s adorable when he’s waking up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where sunless rivers weep, their waves into the deep

**Author's Note:**

> title from dream land - christina rosetti  
> (that poem is about death. this fic is Definitely Not about death.)

Dex is fucking exhausted. Like, out of his mind, can’t see straight _exhausted_. If he goes back to his dorm like this there’s a 50/50 chance he’ll sleep for 48 hours and then not sleep for a few days after that. Instead, he makes his way to the Haus, angling for a nap. He figures someone can wake him up in four hours or so. Also because pie. He’s just finished his last exam, pie and sleep are literally his only cares in the world. He barges through the Haus door and squints vaguely around, but can’t see anyone or hear anyone or smell anything baking, so he beelines to the closest couch, stumbling every other step and there- there is Nursey, out cold, face up on the only couch long enough to fit him. Dex considers it for three seconds, takes another three seconds to assess Nursey’s tank top and sweatpants and decides. He respects Nursey’s personal space and acknowledges that Nursey might wake up and shove him directly onto the gross floor, but that is not going to stop him from taking a nap, even one right on top of him. Dex falls into the empty space between Nursey and the couch cushions, sprawled with a couple of limbs curled around Nursey, and in the half moment before he loses his grip on consciousness, he thinks. I find this guy attractive. He looks like a greasy hobo. And I am going to nap directly on top of him. At least I’ll be woken up nice and promptly.

 

Dex hears laughing on the peripheral of his senses and scrunches up his nose, shoving his face further into the warm, sleep damp corner his forehead is resting in. His bed shakes a little and Dex grips tighter, frowning. Nursey’s voice from right underneath him says, “Shit, you’re right. He’s adorable when he’s waking up.”  
Dex loses all the tension in his limbs at once, remembering where he’s sleeping and why. Nursey makes a little ‘oof’ sound as Dex relaxing forces his elbow into Nursey’s abdomen, but keeps his arms wound around Dex’s shoulders. Dex’s stomach does a little flip and he can feel himself blushing. He raises his head, and directs at the gigglers in the doorway to the kitchen, “Is there pie?”  
From the doorway, Bitty says “Twenty minutes.” And Dex shoves his head back into the warm corner, which turns out to be Nursey’s collarbone.  
“Do you mind?” Dex asks Nursey.  
“Wugh?”  
“Me sleeping on you.”  
“Mmmm, nah go ahead, it’s chill.”  
Dex rolls his head across Nursey’s collarbone so he can glare at Nursey, who smiles a little grin back at him. Dex huffs a laugh and prepares to go back to sleep, but before he can, Nursey’s face goes slack and his arms tighten around Dex’s shoulders, and Dex gets distracted watching the half of his face he can see while he sleeps. In sleep, Nursey’s eyelashes look ridiculously long, fanned across the top of his cheekbone. His lips go slack and his mouth is slightly open, but he’s breathing in little huffs through his nose, and his fingers twitch where they’re lying, one on Dex’s arm, one on his ribs. Dex feels something below his breastbone swell as he watches Nursey tilt his face towards Dex, like he can sense Dex’s affection even unconscious and wants to seek it out. It would make sense, thinks Dex, sometimes his affection for Nursey swells so much it’s all he can think of, even if he wants to punch Nursey at the same time. Dex links his fingers with Nursey’s, his long, thin, scarred and rough pale hands just barely tangled with Nursey’s short thick fingers, with their messy cuticles and pen calluses. He likes the way they look, interwined like that. He’s sure Nursey could be poetic and write something about complementary colours, and pieces that don’t fit but counteract each other to make the other better, but he’s not so good with words. He’d prefer to watch Nursey’s fingers twitch in sleep and hold his hand tighter, closer, and pretend that means something.

By the time Bitty comes back in to say the pie is ready, they’re both asleep again, and Nursey’s lips are pressed against Dex’s forehead where his head has tipped. Bitty touches Nursey’s shoulder, who wakes up and pulls his hand and lips away from Dex, before he wakes Dex. Dex smiles sleepily at him and nearly falls trying to climb off of the sofa. Nursey grins, and steadies him. They stand, Dex with a hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to press the sleep pressure away from behind his eyes, Nursey with his hand on Dex’s waist, staring vacantly in a tired haze. He steels himself, and presses a kiss to behind Dex’s ear. Dex stiffens, and his head whips around.

“It’s like that?” Dex asks.  
The corner of Nursey’s mouth pulls up a little in a rueful smile. “We can pretend it never happened if you’d prefer.”  
“But you wouldn’t want to forget?”  
Nursey’s smile becomes genuine. “No.”  
Dex narrows his eyes. “Why did you do that now?”  
Nursey shrugs. “I liked having you sleep with me. I figured because you slept on me, you wouldn’t mind.”  
Dex smiles and slides his hands up Nursey’s arms to his biceps, whispers “You owe me several dates,” then pushes himself forwards, pulling Nursey in, pressing their lips together with their bodies following, like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, in sync like on the ice, they fold into each other gently, still slow, lethargic from sleep, gently guiding and turning each other, desperate and eager in a leisurely, measured, drowsy way, where the grips of their hands and the curvature of their spines convey everything they want to say.

Bitty rolls his eyes, and gives first dibs of the pie to Ransom and Holster, figuring Nursey and Dex will stop making out eventually and come join them.

**Author's Note:**

> bahoreal.tumblr.com  
> this is the first time i've written in years, this is legit just a drabble I wrote on a train, right after i finished a 5 week exam period where i was sleep deprived as he ck!! Sorry 4 all grammar mistakes n clunky language n shit


End file.
